Masquerade
by makka-na-yuki
Summary: [Series of drabbles] They gave up on Happily Ever Afters long before the story started. For she was just a clumsy duck pretending to be a princess, and he was a knight who could only wield a pen. This is their fairytale. [Fakir x Ahiru]
1. Act01 : Stay

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Princess Tutu. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary: **(Series of drabbles) Once upon a time, there lived a girl and a boy who gave up on Happily Ever Afters long before the story started. For she was just a clumsy duck pretending to be a princess, and he was a knight-in-rusty-armor who could only wield a pen. This is their fairytale. ( Fakir x Ahiru )

-

**Masquerade**

**Act 1 : Stay**  
_by makka na yuki_

-----------------

_Let me be selfish._

-----------------

_Set a few years after the end of the series…_

He felt her presence even before she spoke.

"Why?" her timid voice whispered. The candle burned a little bit brighter.

The emerald-eyed boy continued on with his writing. He did not turn to meet her, already knowing how she would look dressed in the clothes he had left beside the pond the morning before. It figures that she would ask the only question he could not answer. She, he remembered, had always been irritating like that.

The red-haired girl did not let the silence reign, "Why now when I have already accepted the way destiny wanted me to live my life?"

His pen stopped in mid-sentence. "As a duck?" he could not help but ask, left hand tightening into a fist in agitation. Did she not want to be human? To study ballet again? To be able to speak? _To be with him?_

She nodded, knowing the he could not see "This was how I was born." The blue-eyed girl could see his form shaking in his seat. She knew it was going to be like this, that he would regret what he has done the moment the ink has dried in his story. They both knew that consequences would arise if one would mess with reality.

He could not accept her answer. The former knight knew of the sorrows she harbored secretly in her heart. He had come to visit her everyday after the defeat of the raven, and even he could not miss the emptiness in her sapphire eyes as she quacked and quacked to him as if he could understand. He, in turn, would tell her stories about what was happening in the town, discreetly leaving out the parts that involved a certain silver-haired prince. The writer still did not know how his princess – _his? When did he start calling her as if she belonged to him?_ – thought of her former love. There was no happily ever after for her, and it only proved to break his heart knowing so. Sometimes he would catch her trying to perform a few ballet moves, but her little legs could not support her anymore in the turns. Her dreams, her passion and her love were all taken away… and he could not just stand there and watch.

The once-duck girl sighed as she received no response. What could she expect from such a secretive man? Her resolve hardening, she pushed back the tears and spoke the words he dreaded to hear, "Turn me back."

He quickly turned in his seat at her statement, eyes widening at the sight.

She was breathtaking in her solemnity, even with his oversized shirt on. The once clumsy 13-year-old girl had grown-up. And yet, this only served to remind him of the time that has already passed – how long it took him to make a decision to turn her back to her human form. Months and years had passed before he had the courage to lift his pen and write her the story she deserved.

But it seemed that she did not want it, and something in him broke with that knowledge. He always feared that she would end up hating him in the end for what he would try to do. The former Princess Tutu saw the conflict in his eyes. She took a step closer and placed her gentle hands on his face, eyes searching. He looked up at her in question, and in fear. Would his eyes betray what he truly felt for her?

"Dance with me one last time?" she asked, and he could only nod in reply. They danced once again, similar to the one they performed at the bottom of the lake, but made even more beautiful of the despair and hope they carried in their hearts for so long. Everything else did not seem to matter anymore. They ended much the same way, with face close together and eyes reflecting what they cannot say.

The candle's flame finally died and they were left in the darkness.

He took her hands and placed it above his heart. "Do you feel it?" he asked quietly, and her eyes widened at the warmth pounding beneath her fingertips. "Then you must know why I cannot do as you ask, Ahiru".

Her eyes watered and she finally understood. Even as a duck, words were never necessary between them.

"Will you still stay by my side forever, Fakir?"

"As long as you want me to"

And that was enough.

-----------------

_Let me be with you._

-----------------

**Author's Notes: **My first fanfiction based on the Princess Tutu universe - Fakir and Ahiru, of course (But a MutexRue might appear along the way). As usual, I'm more comfortable making oneshots rather than multichaptered fics. But who knows? Someday, maybe. Maybe.


	2. Act02 : Simple

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Princess Tutu. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary: **(Series of drabbles) Once upon a time, there lived a girl and a boy who gave up on Happily Ever Afters long before the story started. For she was just a clumsy duck pretending to be a princess, and he was a knight-in-rusty-armor who could only wield a pen. This is their fairytale. ( Fakir x Ahiru )

-

**Masquerade**

**Act 02 : Simple **  
_by makka na yuki_

-----------------

_Let me be with you._

-----------------

They think it's so simple.

That he could just spell out the words "The little duck turned back to her human form," and everything will be alright. Those who were aware of what has transpired during the raven's attack would always give him their sad questioning eyes.

_What is stopping you, Fakir?_, they would silently ask.

There were no need for words, he understood them perfectly. For he himself held the same wishes they had in their hearts

They think it's _so simple_.

Everything in the town might have gone back to normal, but the magic passed down from his blood still remains. He knows it. They know it. _She_ knows it as well.

_It's easy, my friend. You've written her story before. I know you can do so again._

The grip on his feathered quill tightened, glaring at the dripping ink, as if daring it to disobey once again.

_You don't think I've tried?!?_ He wanted to scream every single time.

But he chose not to.

He did not have the heart to tell them that it just does not work that way – that no matter how powerful magic can be, his mortal hands can only do so much.

A small voice from behind, "Quack?"

He tried, oh, he really did try his best to make it work, even going as far as to read his grandfather's previous creations to discover any clues to how he can make everything possible.

"Quack!"

It did not prove successful. Drosselmeyer was a man who loved to write sorrowful stories. Something that he does not want for _her_.

He closed his eyes in exasperation. _Maybe…_

His thoughts were disrupted when he felt something warm at his back.

She hugged him from behind, if such an act could be described like that. In her feathered state, her wings can only reach so far.

Fakir looked behind him to see a small yellow duck flat against his back.

"Ahiru?"

"Quack!" _Stop that!_

He gave her a small smile as he plucked the little creature from his clothes, holding her on his palms at eye level.

"What is it, Ahiru?"

"Quack! Quack!" _Everything will be alright!_

His eyes widened at her thoughtfulness. He could not explain how it is they understood each other so well, how he could decipher what she was trying to say. It was their special bond, he concluded, the proof that even though her purpose in saving the world was done, his mission to save hers was only beginning.

Not wanting to make her feel bad, he tried to smile.

The little creature frowned at him and gave his head a small smack with her wings.

Granted he could not even feel it, but his heart almost broke at the empty look in her eyes.

"Quack Quack Quack!!" _You can't fool anyone with that smile!_

It seems as though, everything he does is not enough.

"I am sorry, Ahiru" he cannot help but say.

All this time she has stayed by his side, watching him create stories after stories of other people's lives. Her eyes brightened every single time he gave another person their happily ever afters, but he could not miss the envy in her gaze when she stared out in space.

She was the only one who knew of his frustration, of how every single time he would tear out the papers in front of him and bang his head on the table whenever he failed to turn her back to how she once was.

Every night the candle light would dim and the ink would dry, and she will still be the same little creature she was named from.

It was painful, that she could not go back to the life she had gotten used to. She missed dancing, even with all the mistakes and the marriage proposals that come with it.

But it hurt more to see that he was suffering as well.

_Fakir_, a familiar voice in his mind spoke. He stared at the yellow duck in his palms, blue eyes boring into his.

_My future is in your hands as it is in mine. _

It was not his fault, she was trying to say. She was the one who decided to give up her humanity to save the prince. He understood her sacrifice.

But it did not mean he could accept it.

The little duck read his thoughts. She stared at his lips, teeth beneath it grinding in agitation. She smirked and gave it a little peck. A kiss, in her own little duck way.

She watched his eyes widen in surprise.

_I will wait_,she said again in his mind.

"But what if… what if I fail?" He could not bear to see the disappointment again in her eyes.

_Then we will try again. _

"Quack!" she added, _Together!_.

And for once, he gave her a true smile.

Everyone thinks it's so simple. That he could just spell out the words to make dreams come true and everything will be alright.

And in her eyes, he realized that it is true.

-----------------

_Make me believe in forever._

-----------------

**Author's Notes: **Special thanks to **Onigiri Momoko** for taking the time to point out some of my mistakes XD

I'm not exactly sure if any of these will become multi-chaptered fics, but for now, they will stand as one-shots. One month of inactivity, and I turn up with something that was just crammed in a moment of boredom? Eheh, no reasonable excuse there. I do hope you all still enjoyed.

Shounen-Ai: Thank you for being the first to review! D Hope I didn't disappoint you with this new chapter.  
vh fanel : wow, I know that feeling. I did not expect that kind of reaction from reading my fic though. Thank you.  
romancerox : yes yes, here it is! XD  
Siriaca-Ying-Fa : I had to stop and think about your review, scratching my head and deciphering what you were trying to say XD But I love it lolz. I'll just assume you were directing those questions to me (yes, I'm feeling vain). _Maybe it really isn't her fate to be a duck._ Maybe, maybe not. I like to play around with that concept of fate, everyone has different opinions of what it really means. _At what time did he realize he love her??_ It would've sounded nice to say that he loved her from the very start, but that would've been a lie. It's not so much as a realization… like in reality, he developed the feeling. Can't exactly pinpoint when, there are a few episodes I have not seen yet. _It's love strong enough to surpass these obstacles??_ Love is only one part of the equation. Sometimes, it isn't enough.  
nuripe : yay! I did not know you liked this anime.  
sailor-ahiru : lolz, thank you for your patience and words of encouragement. I'm actually very comfortable with writing; I just can't find the time to actually do it. I hope you won't get disappointed, but the previous chapter isn't a prologue, it's simply a one-shot, just like the other chapters that will come in this fic.


	3. Act03 : Dream

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Princess Tutu. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary: **(Series of drabbles) Once upon a time, there lived a girl and a boy who gave up on Happily Ever Afters long before the story started. For she was just a clumsy duck pretending to be a princess, and he was a knight-in-rusty-armor who could only wield a pen. This is their fairytale. ( Fakir x Ahiru )

-

**Masquerade**

**Act 03 : Dream**  
_by makka na yuki_

-----------------

_Make me believe in forever._

-----------------

Every single night, she haunts him in his dreams.

_When did you realize you were in love?_, she would always ask. It doesn't matter that she is always in duck form. He could always hear her voice in his mind.

It disturbed him, in a way, why he felt the need to answer such a question he would have scoffed of years ago.

She was just there, a figment of his unconscious mind. And he found he could not let her go.

----------------------------------------

The first time Fakir dreamed, weeks after the defeat of the monster raven, he stutters at the question. His face turns red with embarrassment as he tried to digest what she was trying to say. Though, of course, he was terribly pleased that she could finally communicate with him once again. True, she was always by his side during the day, a small yellow duck following him around as he went about his daily duties. But every time he speaks to her, he wishes there was some other way that she could reply, instead of just tilting her head to one side to show she was listening.

The first time he tries to answer the question was something that could be considered a "failure." He excelled in everything he did, be it in academics or his dancing, but he knows almost nothing when it comes to emotions. He had lived for so long with only anger and bitter feelings that he had considered "love" to be nonexistent.

Everyone knew that.

So why was she asking him when he fell in love?

And with _whom_?

He wasn't exactly a very sociable person – protecting Mytho from the world had taken up most of his time – and he didn't find any of the academy girls attractive enough to warrant his attention. True, he wasn't oblivious to their never-ending stares – a sure sign of admiration, unfortunately – but there was just simply too much happening all around to pay them any heed.

Rue and Ahiru were the only girls that Fakir had spent relatively more time with. But since he didn't really like Rue so much, that only left…

No!

Still embarrassed, he answered the only way he knew how. Denial.

"I'm not in love!"

She gave him a sad small smile – even as a duck, he could see it on her face - before turning around and stepping away. He tried to reach out for her, tried to make her stay and tell him everything she could not in the waking world. _It had been such a long time…_

"No, wait!"

And he woke up.

----------------------------------------

The second time he dreamed was no different.

He _thought_ he was ready.

_When did you realize that you were in love?_

He was hesitant at first. But after what seemed like forever, he hardened his resolve to look at her. Sapphire blue twinkled in anticipation.

"The first time I laid my eyes on her"

Disappointment was the only thing that could be found in the little duck's face.

Who this "her" was, even he didn't know. He still couldn't accept the fact that he had already laid his heart to somebody else. _Love at first sight_. It was a blatant lie, and he did not really expect her to fall for it. The former knight just wanted to sound… dramatic, though he immediately realized that just wasn't the right path to follow.

The yellow duck in front of him turned away again, and he was left grasping only air when he found himself awake to the real world.

----------------------------------------

Every night, it is like this. She asks her question – sometimes she doesn't even need to – and he gives her a different answer every single time.

_When I felt butterflies in my stomach and…_

_When I couldn't stop thinking about…_

_When the only thing I wanted to do was look at her…_

_When her smile was enough to brighten my day…_

Lies. Lies. _Lies._

Fakir wished she would stop looking so disappointed with him. He didn't understand why, but he felt the need to erase the sorrow from her little duck face, and the only way was to answer the question. He even went to the library and read all the books about love, but even as he memorized all the definitions that falls under that single word, it did not seem that those were the answers that Ahiru wanted.

Ahiru – the one in reality – did not seem perplexed at all with his strange change of behavior. She always stood quietly at the side, trying not to make any noise, while the green-haired boy submerged himself in all the readings. She seemed contented to wait, though one could see the slight worry in her eyes when she sees Fakir grow agitated day by day.

Giving out a small sigh, the yellow duck hopped onto his shoulder. Fakir looked at the creature in exasperation.

"What is it that you want, Ahiru?"

The question goes both ways. Ahiru glared straight into his eyes, as if insulting him like she always did before.

_The answer is so simple, idiot!_

The former knight took a good look at the duck in front of him before widening his eyes in realization. He had been too caught up with trying to solve the puzzle in his dreams that he forgot that Ahiru – the real one – was always here by his side. He had always thought that the times they spend together in his dreams were short, that he needed to hear her voice once more.

But then she never really left him.

And he was stupid to have forgotten that.

----------------------------------------

Every single night, she is in his dreams.

_When did you realize that you were in love?_, she would always ask - A bright yellow duck that seemed to hold infinite sadness in her large blue eyes.

She was just there, a figment of his unconscious mind.

And he knew he was ready to let her go.

----------------------------------------

Strengthening his resolve, he looked at the yellow duck of his dreams.

Even in animal form, she looked all solemn and beautiful, but there was something different in her eyes today.

_When did you realize you were in love?_

"When I knew for certain that I could not save her from her fate."

It was the closest answer to truth that he could give.

Fakir could still remember… that gut-wrenching sadness that gripped his heart when she had decided to give her life away to the man she thought she loved… there was no other time that his emotions had threatened to overwhelm him. He thought at one time he could understand such sacrifice. But… the only thing he really knew was he would do all he can to protect the happiness in her eyes.

_Her?_

He blushed before answering, "Ahiru"

And something in the duck's face brightened.

_Thank you._

She replied, and faded away once again from his eyes. She would not come back, he knew, for this was the last time he would be bothered with this question.

And he woke up, only to find himself at a bright-faced young girl with shining blue eyes.

-----------------

_Love is all about pain, about sacrifice and suffering._

_Will you take it?_

-----------------

**Author's Notes: **I'm quite disappointed with this one. No matter what I do, I can't still convey all the emotions I want to in words. Lolz, but then I felt I needed to move on to another fic.. soooo, here it is XD

Edit: A big thanks again to **Onigiri Momoko **for pointing out some of my mistakes )


	4. Act04 : Determination

**Disclaimer:** Yes, I do not own Princess Tutu. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary: **(Series of drabbles) Once upon a time, there lived a girl and a boy who gave up on Happily Ever Afters long before the story started. For she was just a clumsy duck pretending to be a princess, and he was a knight-in-rusty-armor who could only wield a pen. This is their fairytale. ( Fakir x Ahiru )

-

**Masquerade**

**Act 04 : Determination**  
_by makka na yuki_

-----------------

_If I close my eyes…_

-----------------

Long, long ago, he found the will to start writing.

_Once upon a time, there lived a prince and a princess who fell…_

But every single time, he could not finish.

And so he tried and tried again. His hand bled from time to time, with his strong grip over the quill never waning. The pain… he did not pay any heed to it.

This… - he forced himself to believe - **this** was something he had to finish.

_Once upon a time…_

That one simple phrase, he could not find the words to fill in the gap. Many others would question why he could not complete even just that line – a line that they think is the beginning of a story.

But for him, it was an end.

Long, long ago, he already knew…

_There lived a warrior prince who had no heart…_

… that there was no place for a knight in their fairytale.

And so he let go of his sword and rusty armor, and faced the enemy with a pathetic-looking feather quill on hand, hoping it was enough to save the one he wanted to protect.

…_And a princess who gave it back to him…_

He forced himself to continue, the story shaping beneath his fingertips.

…_They fell madly in __**love**__…_

That word, which spoke of a pure untainted emotion... He did not think he deserved writing something that he could never understand.

_Or so they say…_

But he kept on trying. For her.

_But the prince, getting back all his true feelings…_

Who would've thought it was never meant to be? That in the end, the one who worked so hard to make every wish come true would end up with a tear-filled heart?

_Married another …_

The battle had ended, and everyone looked so happy. Even she smiled for all of them. But he knew how hard it must been for her to keep the sadness at bay. She had learned how expressive her eyes can be, how those deep pools could betray every single emotion she felt.

_And left the princess in her little pond..._

She always looked positively radiant for all of them – truly happy, because others were too. She lived a life not only for herself. And he couldn't help but hate her for it. No matter how strong she had become, hiding the sadness does not make it any less painful. She should also be allowed to weep.

_Fate had declared at the very beginning that it was not meant to be._

He put his quill down – eyes closing as he leaned back in his seat. The candle's light dimming against the soft wind. He had gone as far as he could. The words of the past had already engraved their fates for them, and he could do only little against what was laid down.

It was not fair, it never was.

_There is no place for a knight in this story._

But he will damn well try to make her dreams come true.

-----------------

_If I close my eyes, I could pretend I was born to protect you from all these._

-----------------

**Author's Notes: **Funny how I just found this innocently lying around in my files – finished and already all set to go. Though the reason I probably haven't uploaded this months ago was that I wanted to edit it more… but then I easily get lazy. I wanted to work on something new drabble, so I'm letting this one go for now. Enjoy.


	5. Act05 : Heart, Part I

Disclaimer: I announce to the whole world that I, sadly, do not own the anime series St

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Tutu. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary: **(Series of drabbles) Once upon a time, there lived a girl and a boy who gave up on Happily Ever Afters long before the story started. For she was just a clumsy duck pretending to be a princess, and he was a knight-in-rusty-armor who could only wield a pen. This is their fairytale. ( Fakir x Ahiru )

-

**Masquerade**

**Act 05 - I : Heart**  
_by makka na yuki_

-

* * *

He smiles a lot these days, light coming from his eyes to show that his happiness is real.

But it was not for her.

* * *

-

Ahiru stood still behind the shadows, willing herself to disappear.

He was there, right in front of her.

One small step into the light and she would…

_No_. She couldn't let herself get caught. Not like this.

And yet…

She wanted him to see, to know that she knew what he had been busying himself over for the past few weeks.

To see the sadness in her eyes and the pain that gripped her heart.

Because of what he was doing. Because of _him_.

But…

How can she be selfish?

She turned and walked back home to wait for his return.

* * *

-

She stood near the door to welcome him home, a genuine-looking smile plastered on her face. It was easy to pretend – afterall, controlling your facial expressions is part of learning ballet. "How was your trip to the market?"

Fakir shrugged, though the obvious stiffness of his shoulders told her he was uncomfortable with answering, "Uneventful, as usual"

Ahiru tried not to sound too suspicious. Minutes before, she promised herself that she would not to delve into this matter too much. The red-haired girl knew that asking too many questions would not really give her a peace of mind.

But she couldn't help it, "Really? You didn't see _anyone_ you know? It's such a small town that one would always bump into…"

And his answer, as usual, was instantaneous, "No."

_Lies_.

She shouldn't have tried. It hurt more to know that he can never be truthful with her, especially about another woman in his life.

She smiled at him. "Alright then. I'll go ahead and prepare dinner."

Ahiru willed herself not to cry. It would do no good to let him know her suffering. Fakir had already done so much for her this past few months – bringing back her humanity and taking care of her in his own home. The feelings they shared before the final battle might have been just her own illusion.

She could not expect anything more.

The past, it seems, will always catch up to haunt her.

* * *

-

She's not exactly a stranger, this girl that could always bring the good side out of Fakir. In fact, Ahiru remembered seeing her almost everyday in the academy. She was a dancer – just an average student, no one exceptional.

But…

She got most of the ballet steps right.

She was not clumsy.

She did not fall on her butt in class.

She knew how to smile and how to get along well with people.

She was everything Ahiru was not.

And Fakir, it seemed, needed that.

Ahiru thought that just as long as it would break him out of his shell, she would try to understand.

After all, there was no room for regrets in this story.

* * *

-

Confused, he took a step back and gripped his heart. The pain did not disappear.

"What did you say?"

She sighed, wishing she could just get this over with.

"I wanted to say good-bye."

"But why?"

"There are things…" she stopped for a moment, carefully choosing her words "… that I need to do." _That I need to get away from_.

"And you can't do those here, with me?"

_With me_.

How she wishes it were true.

She shook her head.

"Where will you go?"

"There's someone …"

Once again, he didn't let her finish "Anyone I know?"

"… Not exactly"

"You thought of this for a long time haven't you? How long have you been planning to leave me?!"

"Fakir please, that's why I'm saying good-bye…"

"I won't let you go."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "W-what..? But.."

"You're under my care Ahiru. I'm responsible for your well-being."

_..responsible._

An obligation. That was what she was. Only an obligation.

She hardened her resolve and glared right back at him. "I won't let you stop me"

He gripped her shoulders, shaking her a little. "Listen to yourself Ahiru, you're not making sense. Where will you go? What will you do? There's nothing for you out there."

She tried to push him away. "There's nothing for me here!"

"What are you saying?! What about _me_?"

"No!" He couldn't have meant that.

"Ahiru?"

"I… please, just let me leave without question. I'll be back soon."

"Soon then? Do you promise?"

"Yes." _Maybe._

It seems as though their relationship is always full of lies.

-

* * *

**Author's Notes: **I've been working on this story/chapter since forever, and I finally decided to post it into parts just so I could actually make some progress. The problem is that I'm not exactly sure how long this would turn out to be – three (which is the original plan), four, maybe even more divisions (and if that happens, I'll just move it and create a whole new fic).

In the meantime, don't be surprised if the parts are not posted consecutively – I might insert a drabble here and there in between (just so you guys know I'm not promising anything). Lolz.

Tell me what you think.


	6. Act06 : Heart, Part II

Disclaimer: I announce to the whole world that I, sadly, do not own the anime series St

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Princess Tutu. And yes, in my dreams, I'd like to pretend I do.

**Summary: **(Series of drabbles) Once upon a time, there lived a girl and a boy who gave up on Happily Ever Afters long before the story started. For she was just a clumsy duck pretending to be a princess, and he was a knight-in-rusty-armor who could only wield a pen. This is their fairytale. ( Fakir x Ahiru )

-

**Masquerade**

**Act 05 : Heart, Part II**  
_by makka na yuki_

--

What is it that defines the success of love, Ahiru wonders.

If she wasn't sure of it being true, should she still fight for it with all her heart?

_I'm tired_.

--

"_Say Rue, what do you think of me?"_

_The dark-haired suddenly looked up. The two of them were having tea outside her new home, and though there was nothing unusual with Ahiru visiting, the question was unexpected. "Why the long face Ahiru?"_

_She shook her head. "It's nothing. Just that…"_

_Rue understood immediately what was wrong. Ahiru had always seeked her companionship whenever there were problems between her and Fakir. This time, it looked serious. "Oh dear, it's him isn't it?"_

_The red-haired girl placed her cup down gently, trying to keep the tears at bay. Ahiru could feel the relationship between her and Fakir was crumbling apart. He rarely went home anymore, and she was too uncomfortable to start a conversation for fear that she might blurt out something too demanding._

_She didn't know what to do anymore. _

"_Is there something wrong with me Rue?"_

_The older girl quickly wrapped her hands around small trembling girl._

"_This isn't like you at all, Ahiru._

"_Why couldn't he love me?" she whispered, pained._

That occurred a couple of days ago, and Rue could still not get it out of her mind. She was more surprised to find a dejected Ahiru knocking at her house in the middle of the night, with large bags in both hand. The dark-haired girl didn't need to ask what was wrong – their conversation before explained everything.

"Do you remember Rue, the day I turned back to my human form?"

"Yes, of course. Everyone was so happy back then." Rue replied, confused. She remembered the day Fakir finally discovered how to bring Ahiru back to her true self. It was only a matter of using the right words to make the story real, to make their dreams come alive.

_Back then_… Ahiru smiled. It seemed so long ago, but _back then_, she was happy too.

"Before I fully transformed, I saw a dream."

"A dream, Ahiru?"

The red-haired girl's eyes were becoming blurry. _Tears_. "In it, someone told me that I only had to wish hard enough for my dreams to come true. That I simply needed to _want_ to come back, and I would become human again."

Rue took a step towards the girl in front of her. The sadness in the young girl's expression was evident. "Ahiru? What are you saying?"

"And so I closed my eyes and prayed. Wishing and hoping that I could be together with everyone again, that I could be with _him. _And then everything was going to be alright." Ahiru seemed to be in a daze. She couldn't stop talking, and the tears just continued to flow.

"Ahiru, stop it! You're in pain… please."

"It's almost gone, Rue. My desire to stay this way, its slowly disappearing and I could hear the voices calling me back."

No one could save her now.

-

* * *

-

She was back in the market - a place where she shouldn't be, especially after telling him that she would be going away.

Ahiru thinks that habits really do die _oh so_ hard.

She had been staying in Rue and Mytho's home for the past few days, with the couple hiding her existence from anyone who would pass by or ask. Though it's not like anyone even came to look for her, Ahiru thought dejectedly. Not even a certain green-haired writer. The red-haired girl almost wished that he would find out about her hiding place and convince her to come back. Afterall, she didn't want to extend her stay in the couple's home, no matter how welcoming they are.

But seeing as how nothing has happened…

Who could blame her for seeking him out? She'd stay hidden in the usual spot, and watch him pass by with a basket in his hand. Ahiru is surprised at how he still buys the same amount of meat and vegetables, considering he has one less mouth to feed.

"Fakir!" a voice abruptly called, surprising Ahiru that she almost stumbled into the sunlight, "you dropped your moneybag at home!"

_Oh_.

_Her_. The nameless girl that Ahiru had been worrying about since before. Looking at her now, the duck princess could not find any feelings of hate or animosity towards the stranger. _Afterall, I was the one who left_, Ahiru thought. It was easy to replace her. Fakir seemed to think so as well.

Ahiru watched as _her_ hands touched his elbow, and Fakir looking down at the young girl with gentle eyes. _How long had she wished he looked at her like that?_ The couple started to move down the marketplace, leaving Ahiru's line of vision. The young girl leaned weakly against the wall, and closed her eyes.

It seems as if she's always the one who is left behind.

This love is a fickle thing.

Maybe it wasn't meant for her at all.

-

* * *

-

Even with his heart back, he still rarely spoke. It was difficult sometimes, seeing that she was such a girl full of talk and energy, but she found some sort of understanding in their time together in silence.

After all, it was this silence that made her fall in love with him before.

At times, he surprises her with his words. This moment was no different.

"No one is controlling the story anymore. Our lives are what we make of it."

Ahiru grins back at him. "You know, even after helping save this village, I think that's just too much of a responsibility for me to take."

"So you are running away"

She couldn't deny it. Not in front of the person who could always read her so clearly.

"Yes"

"And so?"

"And so… I think he'll be able to find true happiness without me acting as a disturbance."

Mytho looked straight into her eyes, "I meant to ask about you."

"Huh?" She blinked, confused.

"Rue has spoken about your troubles."

"She thought that you could comfort me."

"She _believes_ I could understand you better."

"And she understands you best huh? Oh my, the joys of being a couple." Ahiru laughed, but it seemed forced even to her.

The silence envelops them once again, the question left unanswered. But they both understood.

"We are all here for you, Ahiru. Believe in us, believe in him."

--

**Author's Notes: **Part II of the Heart installment. Maybe a couple more chapters to go.


End file.
